


A Broken Smile

by EternalHope



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Jason, protective!percy, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smile can hide many things, but a broken smile hides everything. Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades has a broken smile along with his young sister Ofelia. Nico tries living a mortal life with Ofelia but they get caught up in an abusive relationship with a man who claims to own the two.</p><p>Nico shadow travels to Percy who he hasn't seen in a few years and leaves Ofelia who decides to stay behind to protect Nico from their abusive boyfriend who would surely hunt Nico down. How is Percy supposed to help when Nico keeps everything hidden beneath a broken smile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning will be short I want to see if people will honestly read this

Percy had been asleep when he heard a thump in his room. He was honestly to tired from this but turned the light on to see Nico laying on the ground causing Percy to shoot up out of bed.

"Nico?" Percy said as he rushed to Nico's side and helped him up. The Son of Hades curLu hair was in a pony tail and he had a black eye, a busted lip, and a for sure broken nose. Nico let a broken smile rest on his lips.

"I-I'm sorry Percy…I didn't know where else to go…" 

Nicon sounded so broken causing Percy's heart to feel like it clenched up. What happened to that teen that was so fearless? "Nico, what _happened_?" The Sea Prince asked as he helped the younger to his bed and let him sit down on it.

Nico's expression flashed to fear, guilt, then settled to a somber one. "I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry-" Percy interrupted him. "Nico, _please_ …"

Nico could only send Percy a broken smile. "Nothing. I was wondering i-if I could spend the night. I probably won't sleep but I'll be quiet." He seemed to plead. Percy's eyes softened as he looked at Nico. He would never turn him away, especially in the confition he was currently in. "Of course Nico. I'll take the couch and you take my bed-" 

"No Percy. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

Percy went to say something but decided against it. After all, it was 2 in the morning. Pecry went to the laundry room to get a blanket and pillows for Nico before walking to the couch in the living room and unfolding it into a bed. It's a good thing he was off that day or he'd have to call in sick which he rarely _ever_ did.

As he made the couch bed for him he heard the shuffling of Nico's feet coming into the living room, once he finished he turned towards Nico with a reassuring smile. "I'll let you borrow some of my clothing so you can take a shower." Percy said softly and walked to his room with Nico behind him.

Once he gave Nico the clothing he told the boy, well young adult now, where the bathroom was and Nico nodded before leaving the bedroom for the bathroom. Percy could only wonder what happened to Nico. What if he was in a fight with a monster? What if he for in a fight with some ass hole…what _if_ he got in a fight with someone he was romantically intimate with?Thoughts kept whirling around in his head, by the time Nico got out of the shower and dressed he had thought of many more possibilities of what happened to his friend. Ha. _Friend_. He honestly was surprised Nico came to him for help and not Hazel or even Jason.

"I'm going to bed Percy." Nico's soft and hesitant voice broke Percy's train of thought and he looked at the boy. His clothing a bit to big on Nico even though he gained more meat on his bone and even got _some_ of his olive colored skin tone back.

Pecry nodded lightly before laying on his bed to sleep.

~~

"What do you _mean_ he _left_?!" A man hissed as a smacking sound was heard. The man, a muscular brunette with blue eyes, had smacked a small teen who had dark brown eyes, a pale olive skin tone with black hair that was pulled into a side ponytail. The girl cowered in fear on the ground from being smacked hard enough to be thrown to the floor, tears spilled from her eyes and down her rosy cheeks.

"N-Nico left. He doesn't want anything to do with you, Nate." The girl whispered as she prepared to be hit once again but the man, known as Nate, crouched in front of her and careened her cheek.

"Oh Ofelia.." The man chuckled darkly before grabbing her arms tightly, digging his nails into her soft skin. "I know you won't leave me! If you do…you both will regret it."

Ofelia could only nod as the tears kept coming. _Nico…please, save me._ Were Ofelia's thoughts before Nate roughly kissed her.


End file.
